


Shameless

by yunkarin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Byleth, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, unbeta'ed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkarin/pseuds/yunkarin
Summary: Byleth has an itch that needed to be scratched and she think found the perfect candidate to scratch it for her.#Read the tags before progressing!!
Relationships: Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: This is just fiction! Read the tags!  
> PSA aside, this is just a badly-written, filthy pron. Apart from that, don't expect anything else apart from pron.
> 
> Can't believe my first FE3H fic is slutty Byleth porn LOL!  
> Enjoy! :3

Byleth knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She was a Professor for god’s sake but she couldn’t help it. There were too many good-looking or strong-looking man tempting her left and right. As a Professor, there was no way for her to have slept with any of her students but she needed release.

She needed someone to fuck her until she turned stupid.

Yet, she couldn’t seem to find the courage or motivation to go to brothels to ask for a fuck. It didn’t seem to have the same excitement as being railed by someone she knew.

It ached. Oh, how she longed for someone to destroy her cunt and pump her with so much come that she’ll be round with their pups. This secret, guilty pleasure of hers had kept her up when she felt the need, using her hands and toys to pleasure herself until she orgasms, over and over again. But none of that was enough anymore.

_She needed a cock._

As she contemplated on how she would satisfy herself tonight, she walked past the gatekeeper that manned the entrance just after the merchants.

“Good day, Professor!” he greeted cheerily.

She nodded her response with a small smile (she had slowly begun to learn to express her emotions thanks to her students) before she paused, staring at the gatekeeper.

“Professor? Is there something on my face?” he asked, tipping his helmet up just enough to reveal his rather plain face. It certainly wasn’t as handsome or strong as some of her students but a shiver ran down her spin nonetheless. She shook her head, before walking off.

Byleth thinks that she might have just found her answer.

******** ********

There was a knock on his door, waking the gatekeeper from his sleep. He had his own room, quite far off from the rest of the main monastery. Since his job required him to man the gates, he slept in his room, near the gates. Hence, to hear knocking on his door, made him curious.

‘ _Who would visit so late at night?_ ’ he wondered as he slipped out of his bed, heading towards the door. Right before he opened it, he paused. ‘ _What if it was an enemy attack?_ ’

With how far his room was from the monastery, it would be unlikely that someone would be able to hear his screams. He gulped down his anxiety, preparing his sword in his hand. He swung the door open, ready to strike down the enemy if he’d seen one.

Surprisingly, the one at his door was a familiar-looking Professor with her dark green hair and doe eyes, shining up at him in emotions he couldn’t pinpoint. A heavy cloak draped over her shoulders, covering her entire body.

“Professor?!” he whispered loudly, secretly heaving a sigh of relief. “What are you doing here so late?”

Byleth smiled at him. She reacted so quickly, he didn’t have time to even think about what happened. Byleth pushed him back into his own room, slamming the door shut behind them, turning him around and pressed him against said door – all while their lips were locked together in a hungry kiss. Even though the Professor was a woman, she was strong enough that she kept their lips together, pressing the gatekeeper against the door.

Her tongue managed to slip in when he gasped, intertwining them together. The gatekeeper’s eyes widened in shock.

_Was the Professor…kissing him?!_

He thought he was dreaming but when the tongue dove deeper into his mouth, he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. That was enough to make him snap out of it and use all of his strength to pull away.

“Pro- Professor?! What are you doing?!” The gatekeeper gasped, breathing laboured.

He watched as Byleth wiped the corner of her lips, where their saliva still hung. “Gatekeeper,” she cooed, taking one step closer. “I was lonely… If possible, I just wanted someone to accompany me…”

The gatekeeper was rightly confused and alarmed as Byleth pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Pro-Pro-Professor? Are you drunk? Did you drink with Manuela?” he stammered. Byleth’s heavy breast pressed against his arms, feeling softer than what he had fantasized before. He tried to shake the thought away from his head.

Byleth giggled, seemingly quite girlish. “No, I don’t drink very much. It’s just that I was so, so lonely. I wanted someone – a man – to keep me company in bed tonight. And I thought…” She traced down his pecs, swirling a finger just right below his shirt. “That you would be able to accompany me tonight.” She tiptoed, leaning her full lips closer to his ear. “The entire night, that is.”

“Professor…what are you implying?”

Byleth giggled again (and if that didn’t turn him on, he wasn’t a man). She pulled away from him, undoing the string that held her cloak together and letting it drop to the floor. The gatekeeper’s jaw dropped with the cloak.

Byelth was wearing lacy lingerie, her hourglass figure accentuated by the corset hugging her slim waist and her full breast almost spilling out from her corset. She wore panties that barely covered her pussy, matched with sheer stockings that only made her legs look more delectable.

“I’m sure you know what I’m implying.” Byleth drops to her knees, taking the gatekeeper off guard and pulled down his pants. She squeaked in delight as her face was almost slapped with a huge throbbing dick. It was bigger – much bigger – than she thought. “And this part of you here certainly seem to be looking forward to it.”

Without waiting for an answer, Byleth opened her mouth and swallowed his cock. The gatekeeper gasped, feeling his cock being enveloped in a warm cavity. She pulled out slightly, licking the tip of cock before sliding down to the base, sucking lightly on the two balls and playing with them. She pulled down her corset, freeing her heavy breast and she slid his cock in between her breast. She whined softly as the hard cock slid up and down, completely enveloping it. Then, she began to swallow more and more of his absurdly large cock, forcing her throat to relax to take him completely in all while keeping the cock between her breasts.

“ _Ohhh_! Mmmm…” the gatekeeper groaned, as the ex-mercenary was deepthroating him. It was much warmer and wetter than he imagined.

Byleth was choking on his cock and she loved it. Slowly, she began to bob her head, letting her mouth and throat be fucked by the huge cock. She started to get into a comfortable pace; not too fast, not too slow, swirling her tongue around the veiny organ while sucking hard on it like it was the most delicious thing she was having (and it was).

The gatekeeper had his head thrown back, moaning as he felt his cock wrapped around her tight mouth-pussy and huge tits. His virgin cock couldn’t handle how good it felt and he wanted more than just what she was giving. He threw out all his reasoning when another slurp from below almost made him come. The object of his fantasies is sucking his dick willingly, asking to accompany her. And that is what he plans to do.

He grabbed Byleth’s head and snapped his hips forward, grunting when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. The sudden thrust surprised Byleth as she gagged, eyes watering from her reflexes. The gatekeeper kept up with his thrust, holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth-pussy, going at a ruthless pace. Byleth could only keep her mouth open as wide as she could, eyes rolling into the back of her skull while her fingers kept her breast together as the cock pumped up and down in between her breast.

She was choking on a big dick and she loved how used it made her feel. She couldn’t wait for when her cunt would be smashed. Each thrust made her wetter than the last and somehow, her hands were now fondling her erect nipples and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wetness seep into her panties and stockings.

“Fuck! Professor! I’m gonna come!” And he came, shooting his spunk inside her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could the bitter tasting cum but it was still too much as some spilled out of the corner of her lips.

She pulled away, letting the excess come spill from her mouth as she licked her lips and finger, her tongue rolling over her plump lips seductively. The image of the usually stone-faced professor swallowing his come had him hard again in no time.

Byleth laughed as she was dragged over to the bed by the plain-looking gatekeeper and pushed onto it. He had a feral look as he ripped the panties and stockings together. Byleth naturally spread her legs, spreading her cunt for him to see. The gatekeeper immediately dove in, pressing his lips onto her folds, licking them industriously.

He pulled her folds further apart for better access, sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue inside, tasting her sweet juices. Byelth’s moans filled the room as she tangled her fingers into his scalp of brown hair. Waves after waves of pleasure attacked her senses until she’s left feeling overstimulated by the skilful tongue. It swirled at just the right angle, thrusting inside just enough that she was stretched.

The gatekeeper sucked on her clit and it made her cry out in pleasure. Her thighs tightened around his head and she was left gasping in a scream when a particular harsh pressure over her clit made her come. Her body shook as her juices leaked from her pussy like a leaky faucet.

Her mind was still swimming when she felt him pull her up, turning her around so that shes on her hands and knees. He lined his cock at her wet entrance, nudging teasingly.

“You’re so wet, Professor. How badly did you want to be fucked?” He hummed, pressing inside only to immediately pull out.

“Noo!” She whined, shaking her ass at him. “I want it so bad. Give it to me!”

“What do you want, Professor? You have to tell me clearly.”

“I want your thick cock inside me! I want you to fuck me so hard till I feel it for days!” Without warning, the gatekeeper snapped his hips forward, driving his monstrous cock inside her cunt.

Byleth screamed, feeling the organ stirring her insides. She clawed at the sheets as she was given no time to get used to his size when he started to rock his hips. He pulled out until only the tip remained before slamming back inside of her. His pace gradually increased until he’s pushing her forward with every thrust.

“Oh goddess! Fuck! You’re so big!” She moaned, feeling herself solely accommodating to the size. She could feel him right up to her belly, pressing so deeply into her.

“Professor,” he grunted. “I didn’t know you were such a slut. You’re so wet that you’re taking my cock so easily.”

He pounded ruthlessly, her big, round ass jiggling with every thrust. “Ohh! HNGHH! Ooh yes! Right there!” Byleth shrieked when his cock slammed into that sweet spot. The gatekeeper could tell she loved it there with how tightly her pussy was clenching around him, feeling the Professor coming over his huge cock.

But he didn’t stop. He fucked her through her orgasm, overstimulating her further.

_Schlorp. Schlorp. Schlorp._

The wet sounds of her release mixed with her moans got him fucking her harder and deeper. It was driving Byleth absolutely insane. Her mind whiting out at the orgasm, feeling nothing else but endless pleasure as she was pounded roughly by the gatekeeper.

“Professor! Professor! I’m gonna blow!” he yelled, his movements getting more erratic.

“Yes yes! Give it to me! Come inside me! Make me round with your pups!”

With a strangled cry, the gatekeeper came inside Byleth, his cock shooting out huge amounts of cum. It just kept filling her up until she was full of his spent, unable to keep much inside her anymore. Her pussy was still twitching when he pulled out. She slumped forward, face pressed into the sheets as cum leaked out of her used cunt. The gatekeeper was far from done. This could be his only chance to fuck his idol like this and he wasn’t going to waste his time.

He flipped her onto her back, pulling her legs apart and pushed three fingers into her still tight pussy. Byleth choked out a mewl, at the sudden intrusion. “Look how at how much I came inside you. This can’t be enough for someone as needy as you, right Professor?”

His finger had dug out some of the cum and he clicked his tongue “What a waste Professor. Looks like I have to give you more.”

He pushed his newly hardened cock in between her slit and right inside her. Byleth threw her head back as the gatekeeper went to town with her again. This time, with him facing her, he buried his face into her humongous tits, pressing his face into them. He closed his lips over her sensitive nipples and sucked on them alternatively as he thrusted into her.

“Oohhh! Aahhh!! Sir! I’m still sensitive from earlier!” She protested half-heartedly but the pleas fell on deaf ear as he continued driving his cock into her with a renewed vigour. She could only watch as the monstrous dick disappeared inside of her, her belly bulging in the shape of his cock.

The gatekeeper bit down on her nipples as he pulled her arms down and snapped his hips up. He watched as her breast bounced up and down each time he slammed into her. “Hnghhh! Slow.. ah!! Down!!”

There was no slowing down. “Professor! You wanted this and I’m giving you what you want!” He confirmed, fucking her into oblivion.

Without warning, he picked her up and dropped her onto his cock, impaling her. Byleth gave a soundless scream as she came again, fluids dripping from her pussy and clenching around the heavy cock. Her body convulsed and her toes curled.

“Did you come again, Professor?” he asked as he fucked her while standing. “You’re so sensitive. I love the look on your face when you come. It’s so slutty I can’t get enough of it! Who would have thought the Ashen Demon is such a slut for dicks.”

All her answers were drowned out by her moans. She was feeling too good, too high on the ecstasy of being fucked so roughly.

“I’m going to come, Professor! Take it all!”

With a grunt, he came inside her again. Byleth could only cry out in pleasure, feeling more than the second batch gushing into her womb, filling her up. The excess cum splat on the floor, mixed with her own juices, her stockings a complete mess.

She was given no chance to rest when the gatekeeper put her on the table and fucked her. He was only half hard when he started rocking his hips. By the time, Byleth had come down from the high of her orgasm, he was fully hard again and his cock was pushing out the semen he shot inside her.

Byleth was stimulated right up to the tips of her scalp, all her nerves were attacked by pleasure and there was no way out other than to submit to it. She held onto the gatekeeper for dear life as his cock kept hitting her sensitive spots; all while he whispered dirty things into her ears.

“You’re such a whore, sleeping with random men and taking their come inside. How slutty can you get? I’ve fucked you so much and you’re still this tight. ”

It was a new kind of pleasure, being talked down and treated like nothing but a cocksleeve. The feeling of being used so thoroughly was somehow invigorating to her.

“Yes! I’m nothing but a cocksleeve! I’m a cumdump! I love taking cocks into my pussy! Please give it to me harder sir! Give this slut your semen! Knock me up!”

Byleth had been reduced to a rambling mess, talking dirty with her newfound fuck-buddy. No matter how loudly she screamed, no one came.

It wasn’t long before she was coming again, her slick pussy trembling around the fat cock as it filled her up, the third time so far. She could see her belly bulging from the sheer amount of come that shot into her like a hose, almost never-ending. The gatekeeper only rested himself for a few minutes, having the Professor use her mouth to suck him until he was hard again before hammering into her seeded pussy.

Byleth lost count of how many times she came after her fifth orgasm. At one point, she had blacked out for a few minutes before being fucked awake by the same cock. The pleasure was too much. Her wish came true that night; she was fucked until she turned stupid. She begged the gatekeeper for more, moaning and crying out as he drove his cock into her with ridiculous force. She had been left saying,”Sho good! I love your cock! I’m a slut for your huge cock! More more!”

Even the gatekeeper lost count of the times he came inside the Professor. By the time he was done, Byleth was pumped with so much of his spunk that she looked as though she was several months pregnant. At the last of his release, he pulled out halfway, shooting his cum over her abdomen. It was truly a sight to behold. The ex-mercenary was twitching as was her cunt, cum flowing out of it in copious amount, her body soiled with cum, sweat and other bodily fluids. She laid there, lifeless on the bed. She didn’t have the energy to even move a single finger, slumping over in sheer tiredness. She was so fucked out to the point she couldn’t even feel her own pussy.

The gatekeeper laid down next to the supposed sleeping Professor, sleep coming the moment he closed his eyes.

******** ********

“Good morning, Professor!” The gatekeeper greeted cheerfully.

The green-haired woman nodded with a smile, walking past him without even glancing back.

He was confused, needless to say. Was last night a dream? It felt too real to be a dream.

When he woke up, there was no one around and everything had been righted as though nothing had ever happened. Even the Professor looked like normal. It made him wonder if he was just too pent up and had the wildest wet dream of his life.

He was deep in thought, grumbling at himself. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He yelped, turning around to see the same green-haired woman he had dreamt to have fucked the entire night.

“Pro-Professor?!” He squeaked, pitch two octaves higher than normal. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You looked bothered. Were you?” she tilted her head, looking a bit worried.

The gatekeeper quickly shook his head. “Nothing, Professor! Nothing for you to worry about!”

“Hmm…”

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you!”

“You know, if you want, you can tell me about it. Tonight,” Byelth said, without a change of her expressions. The gatekeeper paused, staring at Byleth, wide-eyed. She gave him a coy smile, lust twinkling in her eyes. “Keep your doors unlocked, tonight. Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the filthy porn LOL  
> PS: If you plan to leave a negative comment, SEE YOURSELF OUT. This is not written for anything else apart from the filth. Thank you very much.  
> I do plan to write more fics for this fandom but I'll do so after I finish playing the game LOL 😂 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!  
> You can find me on Twitter [@cloudbabeyun25](https://twitter.com/cloudbabeyun25)!!  
> 


End file.
